


This is the Story of Luffy

by StuffedToyTiger



Series: Female Luffy [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's (1st Point of View), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, There are other characters but they aren't like the main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedToyTiger/pseuds/StuffedToyTiger
Summary: Look at that smile, any guy would fall for that. And apparently one did. But Ace is about to find out more behind this smile of the One Piece High School's angel. Warning fem!LuffyAlso this is on my ffn account.GOING ON HIATUS/I WILL BE REVISING THE STORY





	1. This is the story of a girl

_Look at her smiling. Gosh, she look so beautiful._

"Ace. Ace. ACE. ACEEEEE!" "Ah!" And next thing you know I am on the floor.

"What is it Thatch?" I sneered at him.

"Well excuse me for waking you up from your daydream, but we were wondering if you wanted to hang later?" **(AN: Excuse this lame thing, but I'm not a guy. So...)**

"Hm, sure." I turn back to look at Luffy.

_I'm mean look at this angel. With that scar under her eye, makes her look like a cute devilish angel. Her short pixie cut hair, look so soft, I want to run my hand through it. And find the tangles and untangle it for her **(AN: Cause I know Luffy, and Luffy wouldn't be Luffy without tangles)**. The red cardigan. Red really suits her. _

"Ace," someone waves their hand in front of me.

I follow this hand, that is attached to someone with a dark blue jacket, to a blond hair boy, named Sabo.

"Oh, hey Sabo." "Still looking at Luffy?" He questions me. "You should really ask her out. Before someone else does."

I turn towards him and glare at him. He shakes his head, and I began to look around the room.

_Well, who would want to ask her out? I mean she really cute and funny, and anyone would want to ask her. But they should now she is mine. Mine! Hey, what about swirly brows over there. Always kissing up to her ass. But then again, he does that to all the girls. Hm, maybe green head. Wait. What did they call him? Seaweed, grass... oh I got it, Moss head. Or what about that dude with the fuzzy hat? His name was something like justice or judge, something along those line. What about red hair freak? He look like he is crushing on her as well..._

"Ace, are you alright?"

"Who do you think you are.." _Interrupting me while I try to find all my rivals? Oh wait its the angel herself!_

"Uhhh, I'm fine." I feel my cheeks heat up.

_Can't believe I scream at her._

"Hey, you want to hang with us later?" I asked. "Hm, maybe. I need to ask Gramps." She answer. "Oh, okay, will be hanging at Sabaody parks."

**~After School, Ace is on his way to Sabaody Parks. And what lies ahead is Luffy!~**

_Look it Luffy. Thank you god for giving us a beautiful crying angel... Wait, what. Crying?_

"LUFFY!" I called out.

Her face is full of shocked. But all I could noticed were the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Ace." She softly answered.


	2. Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

_ Luffy's crying? Why is she crying!? _

"ACE!" She burst into even more tears. And now she's on the ground crying my name out. Not something I wanted to happen… unless those tears were happy tears, but they are not.

I look around hoping no one was around or watching. Just my luck, people started actually started to gather around. Some start to look at me questioningly and others are glaring.

_ I should probably do something about this. Don't want anybody getting the wrong idea. Oh, the rumors. _

"Luffy," I whisper into her ears, "Let me take you somewhere, where no one will bother us. Is that alright with you?"

Having already calm down to sniffles, she nods. I gently grab on to her arm and started to pull her to my home.

* * *

 

**Ace's Home**

"Ah… You can go to the restroom if you want?" Nods. "It down that hallway and to the right."

I started to pace around on my wooden floor for a minute. Then I decided to sit down on my orange couch.

_ Ah...Such a comfy couch. I should probably tell the guys that I'm not going to Sabaody Parks with them. _

I pulled out my phone and started to type right away.

**Ace:** **_Sorry Thatch, but something came up and I can't go to Sabaody Parks with you :/_ **

**Thatch:** **_It all good. I understand. Just more fun for me XP_ **

_ That bastard! _

Just as I close my phone, Luffy pops out. Her face is all red and bloated from crying, but she still look like an angel to me.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm-m-m sorry... you had to miss... Sabaody Parks... because of me." Her voice started to crack and shake. There were also tears in her eyes, threatening to fall any minute now. Her hands were clenching the bottom of her shirt.

_ Oh no, she's about to cry. Yet she looks so adorable. Think Ace. It time to prove Sabo and Marco you do have a brain. _

"Haha… No worries. It's not like it's going anywhere." I smiled hoping it will comfort her. Well, I was wrong. She let out a whimper and she looks like a kicked puppy.

_ Maybe they are right, I don't have a brain. But then again, how could I be thinking to myself. I do have a brain. Beat that! _

"No, it's m-m-m-my fault... y-y-you-u... c-c-c-an't go now... It's-s-s-s... a-a-always-s my fault!" And now Luffy's crying again.

_ Okay, okay I don't have a brain, so please help me! _

"It's-s-s... m-m-my fault-t... th-th-that... M-Mom's not there anymore... It's-s... m-m-my fault... D-Dad won't... s-s-stay with me-eeeeeee..." Even though it sounded like she was whining, she wasn't. She was whispering to herself. Like a reminder. Like someone had told her these things, over and over again. And then finally, she started to believe those words.

_ How could someone say that? My angel doesn't deserve this! _

And for another hour, all you can hear is the cries of a girl's despair and the mind of an angry, yet distressed boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no planning of whatsoever. Hahahaha (nervous laughing), so... Hope you still like the story and I am ashamed of my horrible habits.


	3. And while she looked so sad in photographs

**Still at Ace's home**

_ Dang, it's already 5 o'clock, I think it's time I took her home. _

I looked to the side of me and see Luffy still crying. Her body all curl up in a ball.

"Luffy, Luffy," I shake her. Luffy's head move up and questions me with her teary eyes.

"I think it will be best if we brought you home." She just nods her head and gets up.

* * *

 

**Outside**

"I'm sorry Ace for staying so long. And now you have to take me home too." Luffy says this, with her hands at her back and she shyly looks at the ground. Her face is all red as well, but I couldn't tell if she was blushing or because of her crying for so many hours.

_ Man, she looks so cute like that. I just want to hug her. Oh, wait she's apologizing. What should I say? It needs to be cool or something smart... Ahhh! I think she's asking me a question but I wasn't listening. _

Luffy's big owl like eyes stares me down, just waiting for an answer.

"Um... what did you ask me?"

Bringing her head down, which causes her tangled hair to cover her face like curtains, she quietly ask, "Do you want to come inside?"

_ That was really fast. Could have sworn we only walked like two blocks!  _ I look around, just to notice that we actually live in the same neighborhood.  _ That's weird. How come I never notice? Oh well, at least I can see my beloved angel whenever I walk near(past) here. _

"Yes I would like that, Luffy."  _ Yes, I get to go inside! I wonder if I'm the first guy she brought home. Either way, I get to see my angel's home. Bet Thatch didn't see that coming. Who's awesome? I am. _

"Ace, aren't you coming?" And I see Luffy at the door just waiting for me.

"Uh... Yeah." I quickly sprint to where the door.  _ Stupid me, acting stupid in front of Luffy. _

* * *

 

**Inside of Luffy's Lovely home**

"It seems like nobody is home. Well, I need to go change. You can make yourself at home." I noticed that Luffy doesn't even seem surprised that nobody was home.

_ Interesting. Maybe her parents are usually out. Ah, what to do, what to do? _

I started to look around the house. Surprisingly, there isn't much stuff around here. The kitchen had an oven, big fridge ( _ Well, she does eat a lot. Just a unique attribute that my cute angel has.) _ , a sink, etc. Everything l kitchen usually has.

Her living room has a couch, one of those old box-like TV, a table with chairs.  _ Oh wait, what that? _ I head my way to the shelf. Instead of books, they held albums, videos, anything physical that is able to capture a moment.  _ Hey this album says baby.  _ I pull that one out. I went to her green couch to view the picture there.

_ Aw, she look so cute. And that smile... _ Flip. _ Ooo that outfit was cute to. _ Keeps flipping. _ She look like a princess in that one. _ Flips to the last page. _ Darn, that was all. _

I got up and went to the shelf again. I found another album. It was 10 times bigger than the baby album.  _ Weird, this one has no label.  _ I grabbed it and went back to the couch.

Opening the album, the first thing I see was a old picture of a man and a woman.  _ I think these are her parents.  _ The lady had long black hair, that past her shoulders. Her face was round and had big blue eyes.  _ I guess Luffy got her looks from her mom.  _ When I looked at Luffy's father, he had a stern face. Compare to the mom's be grin, the dad's lips were straight. If you look closer, you could see it curve at the edges. Of course he had to have dark brown piercing eyes.  _ Well, Luffy has the same eye color as her dad. And he looks scary. _

As I keep flipping, I saw many pictures of Luffy's parent. There's was some at the beach, the zoo, wedding, and many other fun places.  _ Oh look, Luffy's mom is pregnant. I guess Luffy is about to appear. _ There was a few more of Luffy's mom stomach getting bigger. The the next page shows a toddler looking Luffy, all dress up and smiling so big it takes up half her face, with her dad. And several more pictures of Luffy with her dad.  _ Maybe the mom is the one taking the pictures.  _ Was the excuse I gave myself. The next page was pictures of Luffy, about ages five or six. Her dad wasn't present anymore. Her smile got a little bit smaller.

I started flipping through fast, as if it was a flip book. In a way, it was like a flip book. Each passing pages, as Luffy grew bigger (and more beautiful) her smiles were growing smaller. The I stop at one, where her smile was big again. Only you can tell this wasn't like a real smile. And her eyes just look so sad and tired.  _ What happened? Where are Luffy's parent? Well, I can tell they are gone, but why? _

I kept of flipping, and just watch as she continue this happy facade. I stopped at another picture. This time you can clearly see how fake her smile was. And tears were rolling down her face.  _ What's going on? _

I heard a door opening, so I immediately look up to see Luffy looking at me with big, wide open eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's all I have for now. I will now attempt to finish this story now.


	4. I Absolutely Love Her When She Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been on working on the stories. Every time I get an idea, I have no way to write it down. And I know I don't have great memories, still I expect myself to remember it, until I get to the screen. My mind goes blank. That is my excuse for this time. Hope you enjoy the story.  
> If I didn’t mention this before, the titles will be the song lyrics. I’m trying this project where this story will have as many chapters as the song has lines. Not sure if that makes sense at all. Anyway the song is called Absolutely (Story of a Girl) Song by Nine Days.  
> Also thanks to those who decided to follow and favorite this story.

"I see you found those pictures." Luffy says to break the silence.

_ Eh, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO? _

"Uhh... yeah. Sorry if you didn't want me to look at them." I sheepishly say. I close the book and quickly put it back where I had found them.

"Nah, it's okay. I was the one who told you to get comfortable anyway." Then another awkward silence was ensued.

I started to use this time to see Luffy’s outfit changed. Instead of her being in her usual school uniform, she was now wearing these light pink pajamas with little tanuki  _ Actually I think those are reindeers?  _ **(AN: I’ll like to imagine they were tiny Choppers.)**

“Nice pajamas,” I commented.

Luffy then proceeds to blush brightly red.  _ So cute. I wish I can take a picture of this. _

“Thanks. I just love these pajamas. They happen to be…” Luffy starts to gushing about her pajamas..

_ This is the Luffy I know. _

I watch as her eyes twinkle, mouth smiling even through her rapid talking and arms just flying everywhere as she talks about everything she can.

“...and whoosh we finally came down from sky mountain. And then we… hey Ace are you even listening to me? Ace. Ace! Ace!”

Luffy's screaming shocks me that I couldn’t help but fall onto the floor.

_ Ow! My butt hurts now.  _ I then get right back up to my seat.

“Ah sorry Luffy, I got distracted.” I say.  _ Oh I hope that wasn’t a mean thing to say.  _ So I look at Luffy’s face to see any sadness or disappointment but I saw none. She did have a amused smile though.

“Shishishi, that’s alright Ace. Do you want anything though? I can go get you a drink.” Luffy gets up from her seat and starts walking toward the refrigerator.

“Ah no thanks, I'm good.” I answer.

“Okay then.” I watched as Luffy grabs a milk carton out and pour herself a glass. She puts the milk carton back after pouring and makes her way back to her original seat, but this time with a glass of milk.

“Anyway I would like to thank you Ace for walking me home. You didn’t really have to do that.” Luffy tells me, then takes a gulp of her milk. When she puts the glass down, I can see that she grew a milk mustache.  _ I can’t tell if that’s funny or cute!?!?! _

“Oh yeah no problem,” I then look straight at her eyes, hoping she knew the next thing I told her was serious, “You know, I can be there for you. When you are feeling sad, you can come to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s so short, but I thought I could leave this part as a cliffhanger. I'm trying a new system. It's where I write a bit of the next chapter so hopefully I do post that soon.  
> Also if you like the story, please go find the ao3 version of this and give it kudos. (It can be anonymous as well)


	5. How Many Days In A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have announcement to make! I made a poll on my ffn profile because I'm considering rewriting this whole story. I switch pov from 1st to 3rd, so it's been hard writing like this. But I'm letting my readers decide. I'll just leave the poll open till December (when college is off, so I have free time). So until then, I won't be working on this story anymore. It will be going on hiatus.

All I remember was sitting in my seat staring at Luffy. Next thing I knew, half my body is over my desk because I fell asleep again.

_ Ugh did I forget to take my pills. _

I open the small punch of my backpack. As I was moving some paper around I came across my phone.

 

~Flashback to the cliffhanger~

“You know, I can be there for you. When you are feeling sad, you can come to me.”

Luffy eyes grow wide in shocked.

“Umm… thanks Ace.” She awkwardly says.

“Um.. yeah... let’s… EXCHANGE NUMBERS!” I say getting this idea.  _ Score! Now I have her number and maybe we can become close. _

“Oh right then.” Luffy places her cup on the table, then jumps up, and comes to sit right next to me.

_ Oh God! She so close to me! _

“Um Ace, aren’t you going to get your phone out too.”

“Hmmm, oh yeah.” I dig through my pocket to get my phone. “Here it is.”

~The End of Flashback~

 

_ And that was the end of that.  _ I frown at that thought. I then see the bottles with my pills, so I take one out and swallow it.

I then sit up and lean back on my chair.  _ I wonder if we are ever going to text each other. _

I then looked around and notice something odd about my surrounding. It seem like it was break time because there was only a few people in class.

_ Well, if it’s break time, I can pull out my phone. _

I reach down to my backpack again to pull out my phone. Then I quickly turn it on with hope. But there was still no messages from Luffy.

_ Maybe I should text her first? But what should I text? _

I sat there tapping my fingers on the deak. Minutes were going by, students were coming back to their desk, even Luffy was back. Break time was almost over soon.

_ Think Ace! You need to do it now or you will never do it. _

I open the text messaging app and click on new message. On the to, I look for Luffy’s name and press it. Then I quickly click the body.

_ Uhhhhhhh…….. _

I can see the teacher coming in and heading their way to the desk. One of my legs were bouncing now as well.

“Okay students I want you to-”

_ Shit!!! _

**Ace: Hi, how was your day?**

I finished typing it and smash the send button.

**BRRRINNNG!**

“-. That was the bell so turn your phones off now.”

_ Whew! Just made it in time. _

**DING!**

My eyes look toward the sound and I realize it came from Luffy’s direction.

“I said to turn your phones off. That’s my last warning.” The teacher was glaring obviously at Luffy.

She gives her usual laugh, “Shishishi! Sorry Teach.” Grabs her phone and turn it off.

_ Oops, I didn’t mean to get her in trouble. _

I look at her face and she seem to be fine. Her face plastered with the same smile she always wear.

Then I turn forward and listen to the teacher’s lecture.

**~ After school ~**

_ Ugh, finally school is over. _

I start to pack up my notebooks into my backpack. Once I was done, I got up and started heading out the door.

I was in the bus and sitted when I remember about the text that I had sent to Luffy. I search through the pouch of my backpack till I found my phone. My heart was pounding now.  _ This is it.  _ I turn the screen on and see a notification.  _ OHMYGOD.  _ When i click to see the notification, it wasn’t from Luffy.

**Sabo: hey dude, hang l8ter on LOL???**

_ Oh. It was just Sabo. _

**Ace: sure**

For the whole bus ride home, I just sat there sadly looking at the window without noticing any of the scenery.

After a few stops, I saw the familiar tree that was right before my stop. I sat up straight and took hold of one of the straps of my backpack. Just as the bus was stopping, I felt a vibration from my phone. I gave my phone a quick glance.  _ It mostly likely be Sabo or my other friend texting to me. Wait holy shiiii-!!!  _ The name that flash back was Luffy.

My heart start to pound and I can feel my cheek heat up.  _ I wonder what she text? _

“Hey Ace! Are you getting off or what?” The bus driver screams.

“Oh right yeah sorry I’m going now.” I replied.

I grab my backpack and speed my way off the bus to my home.

After getting home and in my room, I take my phone out.

The name Luffy with one notification was still there.

_ Oh I didn’t just imagine it. _

I take a deep breath and exhale.

_ Okay okay okay, I should just check the text. I mean what else can it be?!?! _


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING THIS STORY!!!!

Well it's almost the end of the year but I do want to wish you guys a late Merry Christmas/ Happy Holiday. And since I won't be posting anytime soon, I will also wish you guys a Happy New Year.

Anyway I had this poll running on my fanfiction.net account (that I'm sure no one really cared about) which was about whether if I should rewrite this story to my current style. Since no one really answer, I decided to rewrite it. I'm hoping that this rewrite will actually inspire to finish the story.

So the next few updates should just be just a revised version of the chapters (I may or may not change things around).

Thanks you for those who continue reading, giving me kudos, and following the story. (also I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment orz)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If anyone is till reading this, I have a poll on my FFN on this story. I am considering on changing the POV


End file.
